disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bela
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "| Arquivo:Bellephoto.png |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|17 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Castanhos |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Castanho |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Maurice (pai), Adam (marido) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Phillipe (cavalo) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Livros, aventura, romance, contos de fadas, alegria, ser levada a sério, afirmar opiniões |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Homens manipuladores, homens desrespeitosos, maus tratos, insolência, prepotência da Fera, perder a paciência, o confinamento |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Paige O'Hara |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Ju Cassou |} Princesa Bela é uma dos dois personagens principais de "A Bela e a Fera", e seus especiais, "A Bela e a Fera - O Natal Encantado" e "O Mundo Mágico de Bela". Em todos os meios de comunicação acima, sua voz foi fornecida pela artista da Broadway, Paige O'Hara. Bela é uma integrante das Disney Princesas, e a quinta em ordem de lançamento, depois de Ariel e antes de Jasmine. A versão teatral do filme de 1991 estreou na Broadway em 14 de abril de 1994, com o papel "ao vivo" de Bela tendo sido interpretado por Susan Egan (que mais tarde viria a fazer a voz de Mégara em Hércules), e finalizado por Anneliese van der Pol. Aparência e Personalidade Aparência Física Bela é uma jovem muito atraente que esta no final da adolescência. Embora ela é conhecida em toda a sua vila por sua beleza, ela é completamente ignorante de sua própria aparência, mas ironicamente muito ciente de que os seus concidadãos pensam nela como "estranho" e "peculiar". Bela presta muito pouca atenção à sua aparência, ao contrário do vaidoso Gaston, que só ama ela porque é "a garota mais bonita da cidade". Bela é belíssima. Ela tem cabelos longos e castanhos, na maioria das vezes amarrados para trás em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos castanhos, bochechas rosadas e uma figura esculpida. Uma de suas características distintas são os fios de cabelo que constantemente encontram o seu caminho para sua testa, fazendo-a freqüentemente escová-los de volta no lugar. Ao longo do filme, Bela veste roupas diferentes, dependendo da ocasião. Seu mais elaborado e reconhecido é seu vestido dourado, no qual ela compartilha sua primeira dança com a Fera no primeiro filme. Com essa roupa, ela usa um pouco de seu cabelo em um coque elegante, semelhante a um rabo de cavalo. Os produtores de A Bela e a Fera queriam dar movimentos elegantes para ela, então eles estudaram os movimentos dos bailarinos durante o curso do desenvolvimento de Bela. Como bailarinas, Bela anda com diligência e rapidez na ponta dos pés, não importa que tipo de sapatos ela está vestindo, ou onde ela está localizada. Os designers e artistas queriam que ela fosse notada em uma cidade lotada, então eles prestarão muita atenção ao seu guarda-roupa. Portanto, Bela é a único da cidade que veste azul, enquanto os outros cidadões usam cores rústicas e terrosas, como o vermelho, verde, laranja e marrom. Ela também tem uma linda voz. Personalidade Bela ganhou uma quantidade significativa de inteligência ao longo dos anos, devido ao seu amor pelos livros, provendo-lhe um vasto vocabulário, imaginação ativa, e mente aberta. Ela está muito confiante e sincera em suas opiniões, e raramente gosta que lhe digam o que fazer. Diferente da maioria dos personagens do filme, Bela não está preocupada com as aparências, e é capaz de olhar o passado com grande amor. Graças a esse amor, Bela conseguiu quebrar o encantamento da Fera, e restaurar o amor e a alegria para o castelo. Bela é um pouco feminista e se recusa a ser maltratada, humilhada ou controlada por qualquer homem, especialmente e especificamente Gaston (na verdade, ele deixa bem claro que seu casamento ideal com Bela inclui ter "seis ou sete" filhos, cuidando dele, como preparando o almoço ou massageando seus pés). No entanto, Bela de bom grado ouve seu pai, Maurice, e considera as opiniões da Fera, porque ambos são capazes de tratá-la como um igual, enquanto Gaston não é . Ela é muito obstinada quando se trata de afirmar os seus pontos, mantendo suas opiniões, e mantendo suas idéias. A personalidade de Bela se transforma ao longo do filme. De início, ela freqüentemente sonha com uma vida de aventura e romance, não percebendo que às vezes aventuras poderia ter um lado ruim. Como Bela começa a passar mais tempo com a Fera, ela começa a se apaixonar por ele sem perceber. À medida que ela amadurece durante o tempo do seu encarceramento, seu coração puro quebra o encanto. Bela percebe que ter sonhos é algo grande, mas às vezes você precisa olhar para além deles e descobrir o que você está realmente procurando. Aparições ''A Bela e a Fera thumb|286px|Bela e o príncipe Adam logo após a sequência de transformação icônica no clímax do filme.Bela é uma jovem que vive em uma cidade desconhecida na França. Seu pai, Maurice, a caminho de uma feira, acaba se perdendo na floresta, entrando no castelo da Fera. Bela se dirige até um misterioso castelo em seu cavalo na possibilidade de encontrá-lo. Ela encontra o pai trancado em uma masmorra, e pede ao "Mestre" para libertá-lo, oferecendo a sua própria liberdade em troca de seu pai. Na condição de que ela fique com ele para sempre, o Mestre, uma fera horrenda, liberta seu pai do calabouço, porém ele está profundamente comovido com sua beleza e carinho para com seu pai, se sentindo atraído por sua ousadia e bravura. Bela é originalmente hesita conviver com a Fera, mas depois que ele se desenvolve de maneira mais cível, auxiliado por mobiliários encantados, uma ligação é formada. A Fera fica profundamente apaixonado por ela, mas acredita que ela nunca vai amar ele. Bela logo tem o direito de ir para casa. Mas depois de negar sua mão em casamento para Gaston (um caçador vaidoso) pela terceira vez, uma multidão de moradores, liderados por Gaston, tentam invadir o castelo da Fera. Depois de uma luta árdua entre Gaston e a Fera, a Fera é esfaqueada. Gaston cai para sua morte, quando ele perde o equilíbrio. Bela é capaz de colocar a Fera em uma varanda, e ele morre em seus braços. Bela confessa seu amor por ele, assim como a última pétala cai da rosa encantada. Amor de Bela pela Fera revive e liberta da maldição, e ele juntamente com seus móveis retornam como seres humanos. ''A Bela e a Fera (musical) A adaptação musical da Broadway do filme, iníciou em 18 de abril de 1994 no Palace Theatre com Susan Egan como o Bela. Desde então, muitas atrizes, incluindo Deborah Gibson, Braxton Toni, Andrea McArdle, Jamie-Lynn Sigler, Christy Carlson Romano e Ashley Brown têm desempenhado o papel na Broadway. O show terminou em 29 de julho de 2007, no Teatro Lunt-Fountanne com Anneliese van der Pol como Bela. ''Cante uma História com Bela De 1995 a 1999 no Disney Channel, uma série intitulada Cante uma História com Bela foi ao ar a partir do Disney-MGM Studios em Lake Buena Vista, Flórida. A atriz Lynsey McLeod retratou Bela, que era a proprietária de uma loja de livros e de música na França, em seu traje plebeu. A Bela e a Fera - O Natal Encantado thumb|282px|Bela em A Bela e a Fera - O Natal EncantadoNeste filme, Bela tenta trazer de volta para o castelo da Fera a cerimônia que ele mais odeia: o Natal. Não foi bem recebido porque ignora a continuidade do filme, já que Bela ainda se considerava uma prisioneira no castelo, e não era verdadeiramente amiga da Fera, nesse ponto, embora ela tenha começado a aceitá-lo. Um órgão chamado Forte está determinado a fazer qualquer coisa necessária para impedir Bela, porque ele acha que, se a maldição é quebrada então a Fera não vai precisar de sua música deprimente. Assim, ele prova ser um verdadeiro obstáculo para o plano de Bela. Depois de várias tentativas, a Fera finalmente aprova a idéia e permite que Bela se prepare para o Natal, mas ele ainda carrega um rancor, pelo fato de que no dia do Natal, o feitiço transformou ele e todos seus servos. Com a orientação de Forte, Bela vai para a floresta para obter uma árvore apropriada para o Natal, mas ela cai no gelo fino e quase se afoga. Felizmente, ela é resgatada pela Fera, que fica furioso com ela, pois o Forte havia dito que ela queria abandonar ele novamente. Bela é então jogada no calabouço para apodrecer, mas a Fera, em seguida, encontra um livro que Bela havia escrito para ele no início, e decide libertar Berla e ambos continuam a se preparar para o Natal. Mas Forte não gosta, tentando fazer o castelo inteiro cair com a Sinfonia de Beethoven n º 5, a fim de evitar que o feitiço acabe. Felizmente, a Fera destroi ele. Os espectadores são logo levados de volta ao Natal real, e Bela é presenteada com uma rosa pela Fera. O Mundo Mágico de Bela thumb|282px|Bela em O Mundo Mágico de BelaNeste filme, Bela é a única personagem humana. Ela conhece seu novos amigos objetos encantados: Webster, Crane e Le Plume e está prestes a resolver diversos problemas. Em uma das histórias, é aniversário de Lumière com Fifi, e ele ainda não sabe a maneira correta de falar sobre seus sentimentos. Bela ajuda, tomando o papel de Fifi e praticando com ele. Fifi vê os dois e acredita que Lumiere gosta de Bela. Eventualmente, tudo está em ordem. Em outra história, Bela encontra um pássaro ferido e leva ele para dentro Ela passa a maior parte de seu tempo escondendo ele da Fera. Depois de um tempo, o pássaro se torna saudável, mais uma vez, mas a Fera quer quer ficar com ele. Bela o convence a deixá-lo livre. No final, eles se tornam cada vez mais perto mostrando sinais de sentimentos um pelo outro. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Originalmente, quando a primeira parcela de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales foi lançado,havia uma história de Bela nova e uma nova história de Aurora. O primeiro capítulo foi intitulado "Um Reino de Bondade". O enredo da história de Bela é caracterizado por Zip ficar em apuros, pois quebrou objetos da Fera. Aterrorizado, Zip foge. Belle encontra eçe e o convence para voltar para o castelo, e ensina a Fera o que significa ser gentil. Ela também ensina a Zip que mesmo quando as pessoas são loucas com ele, isto significa que eles o amam. O Corcunda de Notre Dame Bela também faz uma aparição no filme da Disney de 1996, "O Corcunda de Notre Dame". Durante a canção "Lá Fora", Bela é vista caminhando pelas ruas lendo seu livro, o que fez com que alguns acreditam-se que ambos os filmes ocorram ao mesmo tempo. O Point do Mickey Bela fez aparições em vários episódios da série de televisão "O Point do Mickey, incluindo o especial "O Natal Mágico do Mickey" e "Os Vilões da Disney". Em "Ladies Night" ", Bela foi vista sentada com Jasmine durante a dança da vaca Clarabelle dos Sete Véus. Em Mickey and the Culture Clash, Bela tentou ler um livro que Mickey estava equilibrando na cabeça, mas sua mão foi golpeada pelo rato Mortimer. Ela então perguntou então o que estava acontecendo, que foi informado por Clarabelle que Minnie estava procurando fazer com que Mickey fosse mais sofisticado. Em Ask Von Drake, Bela foi vista sentada com a Fera durante a música Ludwig Von Drake. Kilala Princess Na série de mangá ''Kilala Princess, os personagens principais Kilala, o príncipe Rei e a princesa Sylphy entram no mundo de "A Bela e a Fera" à procura de jóias mágicas para ativar o poder da Tiara Mágica e despertar a princesa dentro de Kilala. Quando Bela atende eles, Kilala imediatamente pede para apertar sua mão. Elas se tornam amigas, e Bela pede a Fera para deixá-los ficar no castelo e trabalhar. A atitude egocêntrica de Sylphy, inicialmente torna-se insuportável para todos, mas melhora de acordo com a história. Quando Cogsworth acidentalmente perde o relógio de bolso que a Fera tinha planejado dar para Bela, Kilala e Rei vão para a cidade para encontrá-lo. Embora eles consigam recuperar o relógio, a jóia de Kilala acaba sendo roubada por Gaston. A Fera permanece inconsciente deste incidente, e acaba acidentalmente quebrando o relógio, ficando com raiva e se escondendo em seu quarto. A fim de animá-lo, Kilala, Rei e Sylphy roubam de volta a jóia perdida de Gaston. Kilala então diz que ele queria dar a Bela o relógio em primeiro lugar, e que não importa se o presente esta quebrado. Bela aceita o relógio quebrado e dá a jóia para Kilala como um sinal de gratidão, que se transforma em uma jóia da Tiara Mágica. Ela é vista pela última vez quando Kilala recebe sua própria jóia: uma esmeralda. ''Once Upon a Time'' thumb|233px|Bela em Once Upon a TimeBela (Emilie de Ravin) é a filha de Sir Maurice, cuja cidade será destruída nas Guerras dos Ogros. Rumpelstiltskin se oferece para protegê-los, se Bela se tornar seu servo para sempre. Seu pai e seu noivo, Gaston (Sage Brocklebank) se recusam a concordar com seus termos, mas Bela aceita o acordo. Com o tempo, eles se apaixonam, e Rumpelstiltskin pede a ela para sair e comprar palha, esperando que ela não vai voltar. No caminho, ela conhece a malvada Rainha Regina e descobre que o beijo de amor verdadeiro vai quebrar qualquer maldição, inclusive a de Rumpelstiltskin. Bela retorna ao castelo e beija ele, e ele começa a mudar de volta em um ser humano. No entanto, ele descobre que ela conheceu a rainha e torna-se convencido de que ela é um espião, o que impede a transformação. Em sua raiva, ele rejeita o seu amor e tranca Bela em seu calabouço. Ele, então, quebra toda a sua louça, exceto o copo que ela acidentalmente lascou. Ele joga o copo fora de seu castelo, afirmando que o seu poder é mais importante para ele do que ela é. Ela é libertada e ele não vê-la novamente. Ela é vista mais tarde dando conselhos sobre o amor mal-humorado. De acordo com a Rainha, Bela teria sido evitada por sua cidade por sua associação com Rumpelstiltskin e foi presa e torturada até que ela se jogou de uma torre e morreu. No entanto, isso é mais tarde provado ser falso por sua existência em Storybrooke, onde Regina mantém ela trancada em um quarto secreto debaixo do Hospital de Storybrooke. Ela é finalmente libertada por Jefferson. Ele diz a ela para encontrar o Sr. Gold, que é, na verdade Rumplestiltskin, e para dizer que Regina manteve ela presa. Ela encontra Gold, mas não lembra quem ele é. Quando a maldição sobre Storybrooke é quebrada, ela recupera suas memórias e professa seu amor por Rumplestiltskin. Roupas bellemaid.gif|Roupa de camponesa bellepinkdress.gif|Vestido rosa de Bela bellegreendress.gif|Vestido verde de Bela belledressyellow.gif|Vestido de noite Vídeo Games ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey'' Ao contrário das outras princesas de destaque no jogo, Bela e seu mundo desempenham um papel menor e ela atua como um mero mini-jogo. Bela e Lumière são destaques no mundo e pedem ao jogador para eliminar os inimigos do jogo (pântanos) antes que a Fera descubra. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' Bela aparece como um personagem de apoio em Fantasyland. Ela também participa da Parada Soundsational de Mickey e do mini-jogo Princess Fantasy Faire. ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) rightBela é uma das Princesas de Coração que apareceram em Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts II. Para Kingdom Hearts, ela falou usando as caixas de diálogo, mas em Kingdom Hearts II seu papel foi expandido e ela foi dublada por sua atriz de voz original, Paige O'Hara. ''Kingdom Hearts Primeiro aparecimento de Bela é uma versão de vidro dela mesma na parte superior de um pilar de cor amarela no mundo Despertar. Ela estava dormindo na obra de arte, sugerindo que ela já tinha sido capturada por Malévola na época. Bela tem vivido feliz no castelo da Fera, tornando-se mais perto da Fera todos os dias, apesar de sua forma horrível e temperamento desigual. Um dia, porém, Bela é seqüestrada por Malévola, como parte do plano para obter Kingdom Hearts. Os Heartless consumem seu mundo, fazendo com que todos os seus habitantes encantados desapareçam na escuridão. Mas a Fera conseguem sobreviver à destruição do seu mundo, e busca Bela, utilizando os corredores das trevas para alcançá-la em Hollow Bastion. Malévola coloca Bela em um sono encantado e coloca-la em uma caixa de vidro ao lado das outras princesas de coração. Ela, então, usa todos os corações das princesas para abrir a Keyhole Final. Ao mesmo tempo, Fera tem uma visão sobre Bela se transformando em um Heartless (isso não veio realmente a ocorreu, pois as princesas não podem se tornar Heartless). Coração de Bela é posteriormente restaurado pela bravura de Sora, e ela está liberado de seu encantamento. Ela separada de suas companheiras princesas e, devido à sua paixão por livros, vai à biblioteca de Hollow Bastion em busca de maneiras de parar a escuridão. Felizmente ela é reunida com a Fera finalmente, ela explica para Sora o que ocorreu em Hollow Bastion durante sua partida breve, e então dá-lhe a Divina Rosa Keychain. Quando Sora finalmente sela Kingdom Hearts, Bela retorna ao lar junto com a Fera. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Os seguintes eventos são realmente uma corrupção das memórias de Sora de Kingdom Hearts, e, assim, eles realmente não ocorreram na realidade em Kingdom Hearts. Sora, Donald e Pateta entram nas memórias de Sora de Hollow Bastion através do Castle Oblivion só para encontrar a Bela e a Fera em uma acalorada discussão perto da entrada de Hollow Bastion. A Fera tenta explicar a Bela que ele veio de muito longe para salvá-la de Malévola, mas Bela insiste que a Fera saia como ela não tem interesse em falar com ele. Ela finalmente se retira para a biblioteca de Bastion, deixando a Fera em confusão, deprimido. Sora e seus amigos mais tarde encontram Bela na biblioteca, e tentam entender sua atitude estranhamente fria com a Fera. No entanto, antes que ela pudesse explicar, Malévola entra e exige que Bela chamw a Fera. Quando ela se recusa, Malévola transporta Bela para uma área diferente do castelo. Bela continua a recusar as demandas de Malévola, mesmo sob a ameaça de tortura. Sora chega bem na hora, assim como a Fera. Bela continua sua atitude cada vez mais rude com a Fera ao vê-lo, o que levou a Fera para derramar seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela. Malévola então ameaça roubar o coração da Fera, o que ele tem mostrado ser rico e vulnerável ao explicar seu amor por Bela. Quando Malévola tenta tomar o coração da Fera, Bela se sacrifica para salvá-lo. Malévola mais tarde revela à Fera, Sora, Donald e Pateta que Bela tinha evitado propositadamente a Fera, na tentativa de impedir que ele exponha seu coração para Malévola para usar magia negra. Após Sora derrotar Malévola, Bela é devolvida ao seu estado físico com o coração intacto. Ela rapidamente se desculpa por suas ações, que a Fera facilmente perdoa sabendo que eles não eram os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Bela aparece ao lado da Fera no Castelo da Fera em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Como a história se passa após o Kingdom Hearts original, a Bela e a Fera voltaram ao Castelo são e salvos e estão tentando esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Mas quando Xaldin tem interesse no coração da Fera, seus dias de paz estão perturbados. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Um ano após os eventos de Kingdom Hearts, a Bela e a Fera tentam retornar às suas vidas normais no castelo da Fera. No entanto, a paz é logo interrompido pelo membro Xaldin da Organization XIII. Xaldin começa a tocar na ira da Fera, tentando enfurecê-lo a ponto de que seu coração seja mergulhado em trevas, assim gerando uma variação extremamente poderosa nos Heartless. Em uma tentativa de mantê-los seguros, a Fera força a maioria de seus funcionários no calabouço do castelo. Bela, não sabendo o que fazer e estranhando o aumento repentino da raiva da Fera, se esconde em seu quarto com medo. Ela fica radiante quando Sora, Donald e Pateta aparecem. Sora liberta os servos do calabouço e utiliza deles para fazer com que a Fera fique mais calma, a Fera percebe que ele havia sido rude com Bela em sua fúria cega. Na esperança de se desculpar, ele dirige-se com Sora para encontrá-la, apenas para ouvir sua voz abafada no salão de baile do castelo. Bela foi confrontar Xaldin por conta própria, advertindo-o a deixar a Fera sozinho. Xaldin usa sua influência das trevas para definir uma Shadow Stalker em Bela. Ela consegue fugir dela, fugir para a varanda do salão de baile Depois que a criatura foi derrotada, a Fera pede desculpas a Bela, que aceita as suas amáveis palavras, mas repreende-lo por não confiar nela. Quando Sora e os outros visitam Hollow Bastion, pela terceira vez, o nome dela é encontrado por ser parte de uma senha para acessar o espaço de dados DTD, junto com as outras princesas. Sora depois retorna ao castelo de Fera para encontrar a Bela e a Fera. Quando o casal começa uma dança romântica no salão de baile, Xaldin interrompe a celebração, para grande desgosto de Bela. Ela é forçada a recuar brevemente como Xaldin enviou uma horda de Nobodies atrás de Sora e da Fera. Quando os inimigos são derrotados, Bela retorna só para encontrar a Fera em grande angústia sobre sua rosa encantada. Seguindo-o andar de cima, ela pede para que a Fera para explique o que estava errado, mas a frustração da Fera simplesmente o leva a pedir a Bela e a Sora para deixar o castelo. Bela vai para seu quarto em desespero, e ela acaba indo para a varanda para meditar sobre as coisas. Quando mais tarde ela vê a Fera, junto com Sora, Pateta e Donald, ela sai para fora do quarto e acaba vendo a rosa. Felizmente mostrando a rosa para seus companheiros abaixo, ela logo percebe que a coisa toda era uma configuração de Xaldin e ela voa para a ponte do lado de fora do castelo da Fera. Como Xaldin oferece a Fera uma escolha entre Bela ou a rosa, Bela mostra a Xaldin que ela não é apenas uma menina simples da aldeia. Ela ataca ele no estômago e, sorrindo para si mesma, corre de volta para o castelo segurando a rosa em sua redoma. Uma vez que a Fera e Sora derrotam Xaldin, Bela alegremente retorna a rosa para a Fera. Ele, então, nervosamente pede para ela ficar com ele em seu castelo, ao que ela alegremente concorda. Na conclusão da aventura de Sora em Kingdom Hearts II, é revelado que a Fera tem se transformado novamente no príncipe Adam, aparentemente terminando com Bela e finalizando o arco relacionado a eles, embora o status de Bela como uma das Princesas de Coração ainda pode amarrá-la para o futuro das aventuras de Kingdom Hearts. Parques da Disney thumb|296px|Bela fazendo pose para foto em um dos parques da DisneyBela aparece como uma personagem constante nos parques da Disney, usando tanto o vestido azul de plebeu ou a sua roupa de princesa dourada e aparece em muitos shows como o Fantasmic! e durante os eventos dos parques. Ela pode ser vista em um carro alegórico no desfile Soundsational Mickey . Recentemente ela apareceu com Gaston. Storytime with Belle Em um show, que era realizado no Magic Kingdom, Bela sai para o público e lê uma história. Beauty and the Beast: Live No show ao vivo no Hollywood Studios da Disney no Walt Disney World Resort, Bela aparece no estágio de adaptação do filme. Ela desempenha as mesmas cenas do filme. World of Color Bela aparece no show aquatico noturno na Disney California Adventure Park na Disneyland Resort. Bela aparece na abertura, durante o espetáculo de dança com a Fera. Mais tarde, ela aparece no show quando ela confessa seu amor pela Fera e ele se transforma em um belo príncipe. Believe O cruzeiro "Disney Dream" possui um programa chamado "Believe" onde vários fabricantes de "mágicos" da Disney ajudam um pai nervoso, Dr. Greenway, a acreditar na magia. Quando Lumiere tem a tarefa, Bela e Mrs. Potts auxiliam com sucesso. Produtos : Visite a galeria de produtos sobre: Bela. Trivia/Curiosidades *thumb|132px|Boneca de Bela em uma das linhas da Disney PrincesasBela foi a segunda Disney Princesa que não é de sangue real, sendo a primeira Cinderela em 1950. *Bela foi a ultima princesa que teve uma atriz que dublou tanto os diálogos quanto as canções no filme, desde Tiana em 2009. *Bela é a primeira princesa Disney que teve um vilão homem em sua história, seguida por Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana e Mérida. *Ela também é a primeira princesa que salvou o seu príncipe no climax do filme, seguida por Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel. *Bela é a terceira Disney Princesa que teve seu pai presente no filme, depois de Aurora e Ariel, e antes de Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida. *Seu nome original, "Belle", é o nome "bonito" em francês. *Ela é a primeira das princesas da Disney que não canta a música tema do filme. *Apesar do fato de que ela é bonita, Bela era amada por sua beleza interior. *Bela é a segunda Disney Princesa para lidar com um casamento indesejado como uma fonte maior ou menor de conflito. Aurora é a primeira, Jasmine é a terceira, Pocahontas é a quarta e Mérida é a quinta. *Ela é a segunda das princesas que teve um companheiro cavalo, a primeira é Cinderela, a terceira é Mulan e a quarta é Mérida. *É a primeira princesa a ser imaginada como louca pelos habitantes de sua cidade, seguida por Tiana. *Em "O Mundo Mágico de Bela", ela conta a história de Cinderela para a Fera. *Bela é a segunda Disney Princesa que tem um hobby, sendo Ariel a primeira, Tiana a terceira e Rapunzel a quarta. *O simbolo de Bela na franquia Disney Princesas é a rosa da Fera. *Bela foi a última princesa de ascendência caucasiana até Rapunzel em 2010. *Ela é uma das duas princesas com cores individuais para os olhos, sendo os dela cor de avelã e o de Rapunzel verde. *É uma das poucas heroínas da Disney que não é vista de pés descalços. *Bela é a primeira princesa que não tirou uma soneca em seu filme, sendo seguida por Jasmine e Pocahontas. *Ela fez uma breve aparição em "O Corcunda de Notre Dame". Categoria:Princesas da Disney Categoria:Personagens da Disney